


Skirt The Subject

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [181]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, School Uniforms, Trans Sirius Black, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius likes Hogwarts sometimes, but he couldreallydo without being forced to wear a bloody skirt all the time. James is usually great, but unfortunately, he likes the skirt.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [181]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Skirt The Subject

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you do like a boarding school fic. Set in modern times, no magic, that type of shit. Also, I just saw your account on Ao3 today and I've read about 50 of your works. I absolutely love them!! Keep it up”

Sirius liked Hogwarts for lots of reasons. He hated Hogwarts for lots of reasons. When he was an adult, he didn't know how he was going to end up looking back on it. 

Right now, he didn't really care how he'd end up feeling about it, because in the moment, he hated being forced to wear a skirt. Part of the uniform. His parents had put him down as a bird-- despite his many loud protests-- so he was required to wear the girl's uniform. Which meant a skirt. Lily had tried her best to get the rules to change so that students could wear either uniform, so long as it followed all the other requirements, but the Board was filled with conservative families that said it would 'ruin tradition' or some rot. Lily hadn't let that dampen her spirits, but after three years of nothing getting accomplished, Sirius told her that she could drop it to focus on her studies (she still brought it up, but it was no longer her biggest campaign, and Sirius didn't even mind because it's not like he'd put in all that effort for himself; she'd been the one doing most of it). If he wore tights, it was almost like he wasn't wearing a skirt, but that only worked in winter since it was too bloody hot to do it during summer. And still, it was an almost. He could still tell every time he walked from the swish around his thighs. 

So yeah. He hated the bloody skirt. The shirts were the same as what the 'real' boys got to wear. So were the ties and the blazers. The shoes were different once he got to fourth year, because apparently once girls turned fourteen, they needed to suffer in heels all day. They were thick soled-- not stilettos or anything-- but Sirius still buggering hated it because it was yet another instance of how he was different from the other guys. That Sirius had to sleep in the girls' dormitory because they were separated by gender sure as hell didn't help matters. 

"Are you feeling okay?" James asked, one hand low on Sirius's back as they laid on his bed, and the other carding through his hair. 

"Yeah," Sirius said automatically. "My parents sent me a letter telling me not to get so many detentions." A letter, not a text or even an email. They had to get their post brought all the way out to the middle of nowhere, that's how old fashioned Hogwarts was. It's a good thing the classes weren't utter shite, otherwise there would be almost nothing good about going here. James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Marlene, none of them really counted as a good thing about going to Hogwarts-- they were good all on their own. The classes at least were interesting enough that he didn't want to set off firecrackers just for something to look at-- which he'd done at the school before Hogwarts and gotten himself expelled. 

"You tell them to bugger off?" 

"The thought occurred to me, but I figured they'd be more pissed if I ignored them completely." Also he'd thrown the letter in the fire, and that had been rather satisfying. "Hey, d'you think that if I wore trousers to classes tomorrow, they'd kick me out?" 

"They'd probably send you out to change," James said. 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't come back." 

"True," James said, scratching at his scalp for a moment. "Of course, that runs the risk of Dumbledore talking to you about it again." 

Sirius sighed heavily. "I was afraid you'd say that." 

"Sorry, mate," he said, pressing a quick kiss to Sirius's head. 

If it were anything other than the skirt, Sirius knew that James would be agreeing with him a lot more whole-heartedly. James tried his best to be supportive, but the sad truth was that James _liked_ the skirt. He called Sirius his boyfriend and called him handsome and was all around wonderful, but he liked the skirt. He definitely agreed that Sirius shouldn't be forced to wear it, but he liked it. Sirius had asked him about it once, and James had admitted it was mostly dirty fantasies-- none that he planned on acting on, he'd been quick to assure Sirius. 

Sirius knew that James supported him and cared about him. He knew that. It just irked him sometimes, that James didn't hate the skirt as much as he did. He didn't want to think about it anymore. "How was detention with Flitwick?" 

"Pretty good. He's a funny old man. He was telling me about his second wife, have you heard about her?" 

"I think all the stories I get are about wife number three." 

"Well," James started, then went on to tell Sirius what Flitwick had told him. 

By the end of it all, Sirius felt better. Nothing had changed in those ten minutes, but he felt better about everything. "Love you," Sirius mumbled. That's always how he told James that he loved him-- mumbled, whispered, said quietly against his skin so that no one else could hear. 

"Love you too," James said, kissing Sirius's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
